


Красное и синее

by Noloti_Maruchie



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noloti_Maruchie/pseuds/Noloti_Maruchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>просто моя фантазия после просмотра 5-ой серии.<br/>написано под вот эту мелодию Мaksim Мrvica - croatian rhapsodу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красное и синее

Ята гнал на скейте по улицам. Быстрее-быстрее, скрыться бы от всех. Идиот Камамото! Постоянно из-за него в нелепые ситуации попадаешь. Ну, вот зачем, спрашивается, нужно было приставать к тем девчонкам. Да еще так пошло и грубо. А ему, Ята, красней.  
Бесит.  
Да еще этот Фушими со своими наглыми подколками. Изображает из себя невесть кого. Видите ли он обладает аж двумя цветами. И все равно слабак.  
Ята чуть не рычит от злости делая хилфлип. Желание скорости сейчас как никогда. Чтобы ветер сдул все неудачи этого дня. Фушими, да чтоб он провалился чертов предатель. А еще смеет обзываться девственником. Что он вообще понимает. Ну, не может Ята ничего с собой поделать. Его такого сильного и крутого, девчонки просто пугают и заставляют глупо краснеть. Эта его самая большая слабость, которую он в жизни ни перед кем не признает.  
\- Ми-и-са-а-ки.  
Именно это он слышит в беспокойных снах. Ощущает прикосновение теплых рук, переплетение сверкающих красной и синей ауры.  
\- Ми-и-са-а-ки.  
Шепот доводящий до исступления, заставляющий дрожать все тело.  
\- А-а-а! - Крик прорывается наружу и скейтер взмывает в воздух вместе с доской. Боковым зрением улавливает до боли и ненависти желанный силуэт в синем.  
\- Фушими. - Шипит сквозь зубы Ята и бросается в его сторону. Но тот ускользает будто призрак и начинается погоня. Мелькание синего в толпе, грохот скейта. Что за глупая игра? Вечно этот предатель ставит свои правила. Скейтер резко сворачивает в проулок, в котором как ему показалось только что скрылась синяя тень и буквально врезается в нее. Доска отлетает в сторону, а рыжий парень оказывается на земле.  
Мгновение и вот у его горла уже поблескивает меч и хитрый взгляд сквозь очки сверлит насквозь. 

 

\- Ну, что замер? Наноси же удар?  
В голосе как всегда вызов. Да он же может увернуться с легкостью. И упрекая меня в нерешительности, сам же медлит. И смотрит исподлобья так яростно. Почему бы не смягчится хоть на секунду. Мисаки, ну, что ж ты делаешь со мной? Чем больше твоя ярость, тем сильнее мое желание.  
Склоняюсь к тебе не убирая меча. Ты удивлен, но продолжаешь бездействовать. Улыбаюсь. Как же ты хорош: раскрасневшийся от погони строптивый рыжий лисенок.  
\- Ми-и-са-а-ки... - шепчу тебе в лицо и целую в сжатые губы.  
Вспышка красной ауры и мой меч отлетает в неизвестном направлении, а сам я уже оказываюсь под тобой. Хохочу в голос и ничего не могу с этим поделать, хоть разорви меня на куски.  
\- Ты псих! - кричишь ты, впиваясь в мои губы ответным поцелуем.


End file.
